lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claire Littleton
| Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Name=Claire Littleton | Alter=frühe 20 | Herkunft=Sydney | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Gastronomie | GrundAus=Keine, geboren und gelebt in Australien | GrundTrip=Angeblich, um ihr Baby den Adoptiveltern zu bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard - Vater Carole Littleton - Mutter Lindsey - Tante Jack Shephard - Halbbruder Aaron Littleton - Sohn | synchro=Ilona Otto | Images= }} Vor dem Absturz Claire verursachte versehentlich einen Unfall, bei dem ihreMutterins Koma fiel und seitdem nie wieder aufwachte. und Christian Shephard]]Nachdem ein Mann namens Christian Shephard neben diesem Bett steht kommt es zu einer Diskussion zwischen Claires Tante und ihm, woraufhin Christian Claire gesteht, ihr Vater zu sein. als Piercerin]]Sie versucht später ihrer Arbeit im Piercingstudio nachzugehen, wo ihr Vater sie daraufhin besucht und sie bittet einen Kaffee mit ihr zu trinken. Claire willigt ein, doch sagt bei diesem Gespräch, dass sie keinen Konakt zu ihm möchte und dass sie froh sei nicht zu wissen, wie ihr Vater heißt, und das dies auch so bleiben soll. Claire besuchte ihre Mutter regelmäßig und arbeitete später in dem Restaurant Fish & Fry für 5 Dollar die Stunde. Als sie von ihrem Freund Thomas schwanger gerät sie in Panik und will es loswerden. Doch Thomas redet ihr ein, dass das Baby das Beste in deren Leben sein könnte. Einige Tage später bringt ihre Freundin, Rachel sie zu einem Wahrsager, der von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, obwohl sie es nicht einmal ihrer Mutter erzählt habe. Er sagt ihr, sie solle das Kind selbst aufziehen und das dies das Wichtigste sei. 2 Monate später verließ Thomas Claire, woraufhin diese sich dazu entschloss das Baby zur Adoption freizugeben. Als Claire erneut Malkin aufsucht gerät er in Panik und sagt, sie solle das Kind nicht zur Adoption freigeben - Es sei wichtig, dass nur sie selbst es aufziehe. Nach diesem Gespräch ruft er sie ständig an. Claire besucht währenddessen weiterhin ihre Mutter und schaltet für sie immer wieder den Fernseher an, damit sich diese ihre geliebten Tiersendungen ansehen kann. An einem Tag erscheint sie dort mit einem großen Babybauch und bleibt weinen bei ihrer Mutter am Bett und erzählt ihr, dass sie Schwanger sei und das Baby zur Adoption freigeben wird. Kurz darauf hat sie einen Termin bei einer Adoptionsvermittlung. Dort lernt sie die möglichen Adoptiveltern Arlene und Joseph Stewart kennen. Sie bittet die beiden das Wiegenlied "Catch a Falling Star" singen könnten, daes ihr auch immer vorgesungen wurde. Als sie den Vertrag unterschreiben will und keiner der ihr vorgelegten Stifte funktioniert entscheidet sich Claire anders und geht erneut zu Malkins. Dieser hat jedoch eine Adoption in Los Angeles arrangiert und gibt ihr ein Ticket für Flug 815 und verspricht ihr 12.000 Dollar, wenn sie diesen Flug nehme. Am folgenden Tag besteigt sie das Flugzeug. / Auf der Insel Claire schreit laut auf, als das Chaos am Strand wüted, woraufhin Jack ihr helfen will. Hurley verspricht Jack auf sie aufzupassen, nachdem eine Explosion alle drei aufspringen ließ. Seit diesem Tag glaubte Claire das Baby nicht mehr zu spüren. Sie fühlte sich ausgestoßen wegen Schwangerschaft und freundete sich schnell mit Charlie an. Dieser versucht sie zu den Höhlen zu ziehen, woraufhin sie ihm verspricht, dass sie das mache, wenn er ihr Erdnussbutter besorgt, die sie seit dem Absturz vermisst. Kurz darauf bringt er ein leeres Glas mit und isst mit ihr imaginär Erdnussbutter. Daraufhin zieht Claire mit ihm in die Höhlen. In der Höhle plagen Claire Albträume und sie schreckt schreiend aus dem Schlaf. Als sie sich dort nicht mehr sicher fühlt will sie ins Camp zurückziehen, doch wird mit Charlie von Ethan entführt. 2 Wochen lang wird Claire in der Stab-Station untergebracht und unter Drogen gesetzt. Regelmäßig spritzt Ethan dem Baby etwas ein. (Eventuell Vaccin. Später weckt Alex Claire auf und sagt ihr, sie müsse schnellstens hier weg, weil sie sonst sterben würde. Als Claire dies nicht glaubt betäubt Alex sie mit Chlorophorm und brachte sie raus, wo Danielle Rousseau sie fand. Claire wollte nicht, dass Danielle sie verschleppte und schrie. Wobei sie tiefe Kratzer in Rousseaus Armen hinterließ. Daraufhin schlägt Rousseau sie K.O. und trug sie zurück zum Camp. / Daraufhin kann sie sich an die letzten zwei Wochen nicht erinnern. Als sie wieder im Camp war baut Locke für Aaron eine Krippe, wo Claire ihm froh nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden hilft. Als Boone um sein Leben kämpft und Jack ihn operieren muss, wird Aaron mit Hilfe von Kate zur Welt gebracht. Später bat sie Charlie und Sayid ihr Aaron wieder zu bringen, weil Rousseau ihn entführt hat, kurznachdem das Floß in See gestochen war. Claire findet einige Tage, nachdem Charlie ihn ihr zurückgebracht hat die Flaschenpost mit den Briefen der Überlenden darin. Die Flasche hätte auf dem Floß sein müssen, woraufhin sie sofort Shannon davon erzählt. Die Beiden übergeben die Flasche Sun. Nachdem vermuten fast alle, dass etwas mit dem Floß passiert sei. Als Eko ihr zeigt, was in den Mariastaturn drin sei, misstraut sie Charlie und bittet ihn von ihrem Zelt fernzubleiben. Sie baut eine väterliche Beziehung zu Locke auf, der sie auch immer mehr in Schutz nimmt und bei ihrem Zelt in der Nähe schläft. Charlie gibt jedoch nicht auf und sagt, Aaron müsse getauft werden. Dies weckt Zweifel auf und sie lässt sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn von Mr. Eko taufen, damit sie sich im Jenseits wieder treffen, falls ihnen etwas geschehen sollte. Aaron wird krank und Claire beginnt sich langsam an die zwei Wochen zu erinnern. Sie geht mit Kate zu Libby und bittet sie darum verlorene Erinnerungen freizurufen. Als sie sich scheinbar an alles erinnert geht sie mit Kate gemeinsam los und trifft auf Rousseau. Claire sagt ihr, dass sie sich an alles errinner und das Rousseau sie sofort dahin zurückbringen soll, wo sie sie gefunden hat. Claire entdeckt die Stab-Station und geht mit Rousseau und Kate hinein. betritt mit Rousseau und Kate die Stab-Station.]] Doch diese ist verlassen und alles ist leer. Kate findet nur in ein paar Spinten Umhänge und falsche Bärte. Nachdem Claire eine selsbtgestricke Socke entdeckt und nichts Anderes wollen sie wieder aufbrechen. Sie erzählt an einem Waldstück, an dem Rousseau sich von ihnen verabscheidet, dass eine junge Frau ihr bei der Flucht geholfen hat. Eine junge Frau mit blauen Augen, sie vermutet dass es Rousseaus Tochter sei. Nachdem ein Versorgungspaket gefunden wurde gab Charlie ihr den Impfstoff den er darin gefunden habe, Claire bedankt sich freundlich, doch ist da sichtlich enttäuscht von Charlie. Das erste Mal baut sie wieder Kontakt zu Charlie auf als Ana-Lucia und Libby beerdigt werden. Nachdem der Himmel sich bei der Entladung violett färbte und Charlie verwirrt aus dem Dschungel stolpert verzieh sie ihm. Am Abend des Tages gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Einige Tage später bietet Desmond ihr an, ihr Zelt zu reparieren, doch Charlie blockt dies ab. Als ein Blitzeinschlägt, sieht Charlie Desmond erstaunt an. Bei einem Spaziergang am Meer droht Claire zu ertrinken, doch Desmond kann sie noch durch Mund-Zu-Mund-Beatmung retten. Als Charlie mit ihr ein Picknick am Strand machen möchte, kommt Desmond herbei und bittet Charlie mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen. Claire rennt daraufhin jedoch glücklich und jupeln weg mit den Worten ,,Ich weiß, wie wir von dieser Insel wegkommen!". Mit Jins Netzen möchte sie eine Möwe fangen und sie mit einem Zettel an der Fußschelle wieder freilassen. An diesem Tag folgt sie Desmond in den Dschungel, der ihr eben solche Möwe besorgt und ihr von seinen Visionen erzählt. Claire schreibt daraufhin einen Zettel für die Außenwelt und lässt die Möwe fliegen. Anderes * Hatte eine Tasse Kaffee zusammen mit dem Piloten vor Flug 815 (zu sehen im entfernten Flashback auf der Staffel 1 Disk 7 DVD. Doch es war eine entfernte Szene und ist daher nie offiziell passiert.) * Ihr Geburtstag ist der 27. Oktober. (Wenn der Lostpedia-Zeitstrahl präzise ist.) * Christian Shephard ist ihr Vater, sie ist also Jacks Halbschwester. Allerings war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Claires Mutter nur eine Affaire. * Rachel, ihre Freundin, erwähnt, dass Claire sich für Astrologie interessiert. * Glaubt dass Kate ein Zwilling ist. Unbeantwortete Fragen *Warum verlor sie die Erinnerung nach ihrer Entführung? Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire Littleton, Claire